brooklyn99fandomcom-20200222-history
Thanksgiving
"Thanksgiving" is the 10th episode of Season One of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It originally aired 26th November 2013 to 3.69 million viewers. Episode Synopsis The squad spends Thanksgiving Day playing Boyle Bingo, then everyone heads to Santiago's apartment for Thanksgiving Dinner. Plot It's Thanksgiving at the precinct, and Boyle comes in wishing a "Happy Turkey Day". The group however came prepared and are playing "Boyle Bingo: Thanksgiving edition". It's a game where they mark off a bunch of Boyleisms on the Thanks giving holiday, much to his annoyance. Later in the day, Jake comes back from an arrest with cocaine from a perp. Amy invites him over for Thanksgiving dinner with the rest of the precinct, but Jake doesn't want to go since he doesn't celebrate the holiday. It's non-negotiable, and he has to make a toast on what he's thankful for. Meanwhile, Boyle's pizza box kept the fridge door opened, ruining Terry's lunch. He needs to eat 10,000 calories a day to keep his muscle mass, and his wife is out of town with the kids. Terry asks Scully where he keeps his food stash, but Scully denies it. Terry then tries to shake Scully to see if any food comes out. Meanwhile, Amy comes by Holt's office to see if he's coming for the meal. Holt says he is since Kevin is out of town. This excites Amy since she prepared a speech for Holt and to ask him to be her mentor. This upsets Gina since the party is only for Holt (even though Gina is coming to see if Amy's house is the reason she's single). Jake hands over the paperwork to Holt, and asks if there are anymore cases for today. Holt says all the cases are assigned, and knows he's trying to get out of Amy's dinner. Jake admits he is, since just wants to do his own tradition, sit in his house watching football and eat MayoNuts spoonsies (spoonfuls of Mayonnaise with Peanuts sprinkled). Holt promises that if a case opens up it's Jake's, but until then he will be going to Amy's dinner. The group is later in Amy's apartment with Gina openly mocking her decor. Rosa doesn't mind though since she doesn't want to spend Thanksgiving with her perky sister and family. Terry wants to eat, but they have to wait for Holt. Holt arrives, and everyone sits down at the table. Before eating, Jake makes a lame Thanksgiving speech, which Amy tries to follow with her speech. Before she can do that though, Holt gets a phone call from the precinct. Somebody stole $10,000 from the evidence lock up, which excites Jake since Holt promised him that he can take the next case. Holt reluctantly agrees to take Jake with him, and they both leave, much to Amy's dismay. Back at the precinct, Jake and Holt look over the security cam footage from today. Jake notices someone in a hoodie running into the room and taking the money. They look over who was released today, and find two people. Since the person was left handed when he took the money, Jake suggests they use a fake release form to see who it is. Cast Soundtrack *Scully sings La Donna e Mobile from Rigoletto when he thinks that the squad is having singing time. Running Gag Shirtless Hitchcock *Hitchcock removes his shirt while at Amy's apartment for Thanksgiving Dinner. He explains that one cannot spill on a shirt one is not wearing. Goofs *Charles addresses the bartender at Shaw's Bar as "Tommy." This is the character's first appearance. In his later appearances, Jake addresses him as Hank. Trivia * The episode scored 3.69 million US viewers. Quotes :Gina: Wait. Are you only hosting dinner cuz you wanna suck up to Holt? Not cool! This was supposed to be about friendship. :Santiago: You said you were only coming to see if my apartment was the reason I was single or if it was my personality, like you suspected. :Gina: Yeah, but that was before I knew I could get up on this high horse. Love the view up here. Clip clop. Clip clop. Clip clop. ---- :Holt: My wife was murdered by a man in a yellow sweater! Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes written by Luke Del Tredici Category:Episodes directed by Jorma Taccone Category:Thanksgiving Episodes